


Silence is the Real Killer

by Cal Anne (CallaCaptor)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU Jumping, Blueberry Sans is the only one left alive, F/F, F/M, GenoSwaptale is the name and making you cry is its game, Genocide routes in different AU's, Heavy Angst, Insane Swap Sans, Isolation, Kind of its own AU, M/M, Mental Berry, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mercy Killing, Murder, My own AU called GenoSwaptale, No resets in main Swap Sans' time line, Post-Undertale Genocide Route, Resets happen in other AU's time lines, Swearing, Think it's the right thing kinda murder, Underfell, Verbal Abuse, Will add more as I go, Years of Isolation, mental problems, multiple au's, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-10-11 08:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10460832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallaCaptor/pseuds/Cal%20Anne
Summary: He might have just found his way out!! Though its through others tragic timelines. He will save them all, no one else will have to go through what he had to endure Haaa Ha.. it's not really funny..He was so alone... everyone was gone, it's been a looonglonglong time since he 'Helped' everyone after the human.. Ha Ha Ha.. he just needs to stay positive .Oh look! Somewhere new with others who might need the help of this The Magnificent Sans!!





	1. Only Silence is left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning...

                   " _Auuugh Fuck.... Why? Why are you doing this!?_ " Sans looked down at his blue hoodie counterpart, who was clutching his side while leaning against a wall. With a calm smile he answered "WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE PLEASE! MHEHEHE ISN'T IT OBVIOUS AS TO WHY, SILLY? I AM AM AM SAVING YOU! YOU WON'T WON'T WON'T BE ALONE ANYMORE! YOU'LL BE WITH YOUR BROTHER AGAIN! DON'T WORRY I WON'T LET ANYONE ELSE LEFT BE ALONE ETHER " With one more slash of his bone attack the other Sans turned to dust, much like most of the new Underground he found. Sans thought back to the question, and he remembered.

  **Before....**

\- Date [REDIRECTED], Universe Swaptale Genocide route-

 

         'Haha... okay this wasn't really funny..' The last thing Sans remembered was his brother telling him to stay in the house until he came back... that was 13 hours ago. He tried calling his orange hoodie wearing brother but no one answered, there was only his voice mail. Sans even tried calling Undyne after attempting Alphys' phone, who also wouldn't answer... maybe she was helping the guards train! And Undyne wasn't answered ether.. she might be busy doing science. 

Sans just then noticed something. It hasn't ever been quite this quiet around Snowdin before. Even with living right on the edge of the small town. The town kids, and sometimes the teens who were around, had a tendency to run around playing or do things at an extremely loud volume. He needed to see what was going on.

'Pap's wouldn't be all that mad if I left, he's been lazy before but... not enough to not come home after so long! I will just have to bring him home! Mwehehee Yeah!... He's going to be in big trouble though, taking forever that lazy bones. Hope that... weirdo human I saw earlier is okay they left right before Pappy did...hmm'. Sans went to the front door and pulled on his blue boots. He had to see what was going on.

Everything looked to be covered in grey snow?... 'how odd.. wait is that snow?' Sans stared blankly at the snow for a minute then reached down and picked up a pretty sizable pile. It didn't melt like the snow usually did.. it just slipped through his hands like... , like sand.. or even dust.......... "no nononoNonoNoNONO" Sans wiped the rest of someones dust off his glove and ran through town looking for anyone! ANYONE! No one was at Muffets, the librarby or the shops! Sans wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what the dust ment. Death and by the looks of it, there had been much of it. 

     Sans searched Snowdin multiple time for any other monster, only to be met with dust piles and empty clothes. It was the same in Waterfall, and Hotland. The bright blue fabric around his neck began to feel like it was constricting his non-existant throat. 'New Home, that's where Papyrus must be.. he's there he's there he's there he has to be!'  Sans thought determinedly as he ran through the royal lab trying not to look at the trail of dust he passed coming from Undyne's bathroom. 

       Sans made it to a golden hallway just outside the Queens throne room, when he first found any evidence of his brother. Peaking out from right aroun the corner was the orange colored fabric. Sans was so relived Papyrus was okay. Sadly that wasn't true. 

"PAPYRUS! You scared me you lazy bones you never...." Sans rounded the corner he froze. His brother wasn't there, or he used to be. All that sat there was a pile of orange fabric and basketball shorts all covered in a thick layer of dust. 

"PAPY... this must be a bad prank yeah... Alphys must be helping out, don't know why though! Yeah it's just a prank! It's not funny at all... This is just one bad birthday joke... but Paps know this isn't funny, so does Alphys.. it it it just has got to be one though...." Sans just stared at the pile for what seemed to be hours. He felt empty. A sound was heard from farther down the hall in the throne room, distracting him from his concentrated stare. Hesitantly he began to walk to the source. 

 Slowly walking through the throne rooms doorway he froze again. The whole room was the opposite of how he remembered it. Everything looked to be burned and dug up. 

There was another noise. Sans followed it farther into the castle right to the barrier room. 

Right in the middle of the room was a pile of golden armor with a crown on top... and a trail leading through the barrier.. the human making it dissapeared onto the other side of the pulsating white barrier....

'So it's not a prank.' 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp... I had a dream about this and decided to make it soooo yeah... ;^;  
> There's no set update schedule, but I have the story planned out, I just need to write it  
> '^_^  
> I made this story mostly because I'm a sucker for angst  
> Tell me what you think so far! Remember this is just the beginning  
> Edit 11/5/17


	2. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's out

          Sans after that realization went still, he felt something deep in him break. He was alone. No brother. No friends. No one..."That can't be right though.. There has to be someone" He quietly spoke to himself as he walked back to the empty golden hallway. Sans gathered his fallen brothers hoodie and clung to it no even caring about the dust that now covered him. He searched...

After a month he found a small group of survivors hiding in Hotland. He had taking to wearing his brother's hoodie string around his left wrist and holding the rest in his inventory. His main job now was to help salvage what ever was left from most of the Underground once it was declared safe. The group was being lead by the Royal scientist Undyne... that was until she fell down from depression. His last friend gone... The number of them went from 80 to 40 quickly and kept on declining. Most were barely hanging on and on the verge of falling down. Those who have already... he put himself in charge of helping them. His LV was now 14. 

It was with the last 20 survivors he relized. It's not going to stop so why not just end it. So he did.

**LV 20.**

***He has now helped them =)**

Now Sans was alone completely and utterly alone. He had no limits anymore. For years all he had were the ruins of the rest of the Underground all to himself. He explored and learned many new things, like about the first Royal scientist [REDIRECTED]. The name gave him a head ache everytime he thought about it but it was fun. The notes were odd but he could easily read the strange language they were written in. Another thing he learned was where the missing king was! Even though he was now just a pile of dust. That was a fun adventure. The one thing that frustrated him, was his inibility to find the human souls that were collected.

Sans read something once about a theory, the multiverse theory.

'The Multiverse Theory is an idea stemmed from string theory, in conjunction with the  
discovery of dark matter. Through the different possibilities of the shape at which the  
strings in string theory vibrate to create matter, to the differences in the amounts of dark  
matter each universe could possess, came together to form the idea that there could  
potentially be a vast number of other universes in existence.' 

He found this interesting. Very interesting. Now only if he had solid proof.

 He grew bored of it after 2 years. 

It was then another year till something finally happened. Or more so, other monsters appearing.

It was now his daily routine. Find food. Eat. Explore. Try and find survivors to save. Nothing really changed. Sans had to keep himself doing something. Everything could easily be handled. Well almost everything. 

"ERROR JUST LISTEN WE CAN WORK IT OUT TOGETHER!!" 

 ~~~~ ~~~~" ~~GET BACK HERE YOU ANNOYING GLITCH!!!~~ "

Two screaming skeletons, both had somewhat of shared a likeness to himself, appeared from what looked like a glitching portal. 

Sans just stared.  "UH... ?"  The two others just kept fighting each other not noticing Sans, or that he was quickly running to the still manifested portal. Sans slipped through.

 "I'M-I'MI'M  FREE!! HA HA! WOWIE THIS IS AMAZING!!" Sans celebrated for a few seconds the began to assess his surroundings. He froze. Evething looked familiar... yet different. It felt different to him. 

Sans appeared to be in what looked like the forest near Snowdin. Following the main path, he came apon what looked like his brother's post. On inspection he found that it held ketchup instead of honey. "HOW ODD.." He mumbled to himself. 

" SANS YOU LAZYBONES WHERE ARE YOU!?" 

Sans fell backwards at the voice. He hadn't really heard anyone other then those two look alikes in a veryveryvery long time. 

 Loud footsteps could be heard making their way to him. Excited he began to jump up and down. " HELLO HELLO HELLO!!" Sans anounced magnificently. When the new monster appeared. Sans froze. It was Papyrus... but not his.

The new Papyrus looked perplexed "WELL HELLO SANS! I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU THIS ENERGETIC BEFORE ARE YOU OKAY?" 

Sans was still in a state of shock. All that went through his mind then was the word 'PROTECT'. Feeling himself be picked up snapped him out of his trance. " I AM MAGNIFICENTLY AMAZING PAPYRUS!" Papyrus stared. "BROTHER ARE YOU SURE?" 

" _Huh?"_

Papyrus twirled around holding Sans like a teddy bear. 

" ~~~~ _Hey Paps who's the new kiddo?"_

Everyone just stared at one another. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eehy another chapter!!! More feelings!!! Ha ha..... Okay yeah.. 
> 
> Sans has been on his own for 16 years  
> He somewhat kept sane but bearly. Or has he?
> 
> No idea when the next chapter will be put up but one definitely will! ^u^  
> Let me know what you guys are thinking, that would be Amazing of you!  
> Thank you for reading so far!!


	3. Unease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the Sans' feels something very... off

           " _Hey Paps who's the new kiddo?"_

Everyone just stared at one another. Each switching their gaze between two of the others. Papyrus broke all three of their trances.

"UHHH SANS IS THIS A JOKE?" 

" _nope"_

 _"_ DID YOU MAKE A SLIGHTLY SMALLER CLONE OF YOURSELF?"

" _nope"_

"ARE ALL YOU GOING TO SAY IS 'NOPE' ?"

The sans being hugged to Papyrus' chest, twitched at the familiarity of the conversation. It was just like the ones he sometimes had with his own brother.

" _nope"_

 _"_ SANS YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE, SIGH, NOW STRANGE MONSTER WHO LOOKS LIKE A SMALLER VERSION OF MY BROTHER, WHO MUST YOU BE?" 

Both of the Sans stared at each other for a second. " _Um bro maybe-"_

 _"_ I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS!!"

"BUT YOU BOTH SIMPLY CANNOT BE SANS!"

" _bro how bout we just call him-"_

_" I DUB THEE SANS THE SECOND!!"_

 The Sans in the blue hoodie held in his laughter but couldn't contain it all. " _br-bro ha ha just call 'im blue it's a whole lot less confusin' for me and the kid"_

 _"_ PERFECT BROTHER! NOW NEW MONSTER- " A piano ring tone went off and Papyrus shifted to hold, the now named Blue, with one arm, to look at his phone.

" PHOOEY NEW FRIEND YOU MUST STAY HERE WITH MY BROTHER MUCH TO MY DISPLEASURE, I HAVE JUST GOTTEN A MESSAGE FROM THE CAPTAIN TO DELIVER A VERY IMPORTANT NOTE FOR HER!" Setting Blue down Papyrus began to run farther down the main trail. Everything was now still.

" _Sooo kid... you been pretty silent, you good?"_

Silence was his only answer. 

" _Uh... so kid how's stretch doin, last i heard you guys were doin pretty well with the kid."_

"WHO IS STRETCH?" 'Blue' was now interested. 

"  _Yea know, the guy you live with, always wearin that orange pull over hoodie, pretty humerus guy heh"_

 _"_ OOOOH MY PAPYRUS! HE'S BEEN GONE AWHILE." Blue smiled. 

" _He around here? Doesn't seem the kinda guy to leave you alone for long. 'specially in another time line. How'd you guys get here anyway, thought your machine was still broken."_

Blue held his chin in his hand in thought. " HMMM I'M NOT REALLY SURE... HM I GUESS I JUSTJUSTJUST APPEARED" 

" _You okay their kid? Haven't really heard you stutter like that before.. uh lets just go to the shed and see if we can find your bro"_ Sans put a hand on Blue's shoulder, making the latter flinch. Sans didn't say anything about it. " _I know a shortcut"_

The two of them appeared behind a house that looked exactly like the one 'Blue' used to live in. Now behind the house was a wooden shed, 'Blue' never noticed. Sans pulled out a key and procided to unlock the shed. 

" _Common kid, your bro must be gettin pretty rattled"_

Blue began to shake in silent laughter. " _Heh kid knew you had a funny bone, you sure you okay there? You've never been this quiet before, or ever not annoyed by puns at least from the few times you guys visited"_ Sans began to walk in and headed to a big machine. 'Blue' stared at Sans' back for a few seconds with a blank face. Sans began to get a bad feeling going down his spine. " _Shit... it's going to be one of those runs isn't it? ... let's get you outta here before the other kiddo leaves the ruins."_

" I COULD HELP" 

Before Sans could respond the machine he was fiddling with began to glow and displayed a screen. " Sup" On the screen was a Papyrus. HIS Papyrus, orange hoodie and all. "  _Eehy Stretch you sans a bro?"_ There was silence for a few seconds. "Welp can't say I am, bro's at Alphys' training, just got a text from him. How come?" A dark chuckling began to fill the small room. " HeheHE THETHETHE MACHINE WORKS HERE! I GAVE UP ON MINE A LOOOONGLONGLONG TIME AGO" 'Blue' began to claw around his eye sockets. 

" _Hey uh kid you know where your bro is.. or what time line you from? Or even someone you know.. kid shit. Calm down!"_

 _"_ Everything okay over there?!" The Papyrus on screen looked worried. " Sans bring him over here." 

Sans ushered 'Blue' to the front of the screen. "Hey uh, Sans calm down there bud um, that guy there he's gonna help you get home okay?" 'Blue stopped the clawing and calmed. He then began to mumble. 

"What?"

" _What was that kid?"_

 _"_ BUTBUTBUT I JUST ESCAPED"

" _Kid what about your bro he must be worried"_

"HE'S GONE"

"What do you mean gone?" The screen Papyrus asked.

"DEAD FORFORFOR A LONG TIME"

Everyone quited down. The room began to feel heavy. 

"... There anyone else?"

"NO I HELPED EVERYONE ELSE"

The Sans and screen Papyrus stiffened.

" _What do you mean 'Helped' ?"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha Ha!! Welp shit kinda hit the fan. This chapter came out fast but no idea when the next chapter will be out. Let me know what'cha think?


	4. Left in the dust

_"What do you mean 'Helped' ?"_

_"_ I HELPED THEM GO TO A BETTER PLACE" 

" _Kid don-don't tell me... you"_

 _"_ I HELPED THEM THEY WERE SOSOSO SAD!"

" _Oh stars..."_

"Ok I refuse to believe this shit" Was heard from the machines screen. 'Blue' just chuckled at the firm tone. He remembered his brother sometimes having that tone.

" He would never... he couldn't.." 

"PAPY YOU KNOW I ALWAYS LOVE HELPING OTHERS!!" It sounded like he was almost pleading. 

" _Sorry Stretch.. only way to tell is to check 'im.."_ The blue hoodied Sans' right eye lit up with a blue and yellow flaming disc while the other eye went void black. Using his blue magic Sans held 'Blue' in place by his soul as he checked his stats. 

**"SANS"**

**LV 20**

**HP 3,000/3,000**

**AT 300 (40)   EXP: N/A**

**DF 50 (40)**

**WEAPON: UNKNOWN**

**ARMOR: HAND MADE ARMOR OUTFIT**

*** HE JUST WANTS TO HELP EVERYONE**

" _Stretch... this thing ain't nothing like your bro it's not even closr, its dangerous... shit kid why you'd have all that LV?"_ Sans' eyes became voids and his permanent smile was turn downward. 

 "Th-that can't be true..." 

"BUT BROTHER WHEN YOU WHERE JUSTJUSTJUST A BABY BONES I TAUGHT YOU TO ALWAYS DO THE RIGHTRIGHTRIGHT THING RIGHT?...I DID EXACTLY THAT, I HELPED THEM FEEL BETTER I HELPED THEM...BE FREE WITH THEIR FAMILY OH HOW I WANTED TO GO WITH THEM BUT... but.. What if there more who needed h e l p?" 

" _Your mental!"_

" HMM WELL I DON'T DISAGREE BUT THATS A BIT RUDE TO JUST SAY"

" _Well uh.. stretch you got anything to say?"_

".... Br- well i guess can't call him that" Blue's face flashed with a look of hurt but then went to a neutral look " I guess that it was a horrible thing that happened but... shit happens the kid wanted him to suffer and he did.. can't blame him for that, who knows how long the kid took to reset." There was silence for a couple seconds. Then Sans glanced to Blue. " _Heh.... I don't really understand but... I'll give yea the benefit of the doubt...hell Stretch of all people is, so I will... for now. The kiddo might be coming around here soon since they weren't satisfied with the last run and reset, doesn't feel like a good one this time."_

"WHAT RESET? LIKE IN A VIDEO GAME?" 

" _Yeah I guess somethin like that, how long you alone kid? Seems to me, from the way you been acting, like a year or so."_

"16 "

_"16 Days?"_

_"_  YEARS"

Silence once again took over the room. A ring tone singing Everything is Awesome went off disrupting the heaviness. The screen Papyrus sighed, it almost sounded relived. 

"Shit I need to go my bro is coming home soon. I'll try and talk to you again soon. Um.. bye.." The screen shut off. 

"BUT BUTBUT I JUST GOT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!"  Blue's eyes began to tear up. "NONONONOnOnono....PAPYPAPYPAPY" After around half an hour things calmed down again. 

" _Well eh.. um.. you seem to be doin pretty well all things aside..."_  Sans sighed and pat Blue on the back, trying to be comforting. "  _He's just freaked out.. give him time he'll call back okay?.. we still n_ _eed a name for you don't we?.. Can't call you Blueberry, heh we already got one. Something berry.."_

 _"_ MENTAL?" He wiped a stray tear away.

"  _Thought that was rude."_ Sans chuckled a little. 

" CAN YOU THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE?" That was said in a matter of fact tone. 

" _Well uh.. yea got me there kid or rather Mental berry. Mental for short yea shortie. Heh Odd name but works for now. So- "_

Sans went ramrod straight and eyes became voids.  _" Kids coming... stay here for now"_ Sans disappeared.

He would not let it happen again, he didn't want to be alone, alone again. Alonealonealonealonealone. 

NO

Not again.

The new dubbed Mental left the shed and went to help.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeehy This chapter's out! Not the best but is leading up to some preeetty feelsy shit, so stuff is about to go down next chapter. Tell me what you think!! The name Mental Berry was awesome suggestion by KHR-Yunalesca!


	5. Helped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finally 'Helps'

                  Mental's thoughts were everywhere. He'd been alone for oh so long, he'd never wish that on anyone. He had the chance again to 'Help'. He knew where the human would come from. The only problem is when to intersect them. Maybe... just maybe they were different and where just scared and confused. He'd have to just watch then. The human might just have some goodness in them. Just maybe.

Mental began to believe in the human...

He watched. No one knew he was. Just one swing and dust. This human was different in looks, yes, but they were the same with behavior.There was... NO MERCY

He no longer believes in them..

Half of the Snowdin residents were gone. The rest.... He knew he had to 'Help'. It looked like the human was heading towards Waterfall. 'Why make all these monsters suffer like this?..' Mental never voiced these thoughts in his time line, and he didn't now. The same thought was there though. At least he could help them later. Mental knew that this time lines Sans was watching the human like a hawk. So when the both of them leave he'll 'Help' everyone left in Snowdin. Mental knew this Sans wouldn't understand, maybe even try to stop him, but... it needed to be done. 

Mental now saw the human enter the mist. He remembered meeting the human there... They just laughed and walked away from him then. 

 Now... Now he had no idea what now. He just watched. This Papyrus was no longer fighting the Human. He shouldn't have.He kept letting trying to talk them out of their murderous path. He shouldn't have. He seemed to be losing. He was going to die. With the last blow Mental started to tear up, he knew it wasn't his Papyrus but... it was still a different version of his brother. 

The Papyrus' body was now turned to dust only leaving his skull. "  _W-WELL, THAT'S NOT WHAT I EXPECTED... BUT... ST... STILL! I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER! EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO! I... I PROMISE..."_ Mental could somewhat recall a time he might have thought that way. The Human then crushed the skull to dust under their foot. They just held no emotion other than glee on their face. 

  Something snapped in Mental. Almost like his soul cracked. It most likely did.

Mental now had to finish his mission. He left as soon as he saw this Sans pick up the dusty scarf. He needed to 'Help' Snowdin now. 

Mental fiddled around with the orange hoodie string around his wrist. 

 It took around 2 hours to 'Help' eveyone. It was easier when they didn't expect it. The last one he 'Helped' was this armless reptilian child who came running from Waterfall. The kid was a mess. It took time to calm the child down but he did. He did enough to get them to fall asleep as he held them. He then helped the kid. They didn't deserve to see it coming. 

It was the same process with Waterfall. He didn't even try with the Ghost. In his time line they fell down as soon as Nabstaton was dusted. Mental expected the same with this time line. 

 The Human was still im Hotland. He just continue to watch them. It didn't hurt as much to watch them, as it did earlier.

**"SANS/MENTAL"**

**LV 32**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeehy guess who's not dead~ Mee! Well only if you don't count on being dead on the inside. Haaa haa ha... eh hem well I've finally updated this week so Yaaay! Tell me what you peeps think!


	6. Ashes to Ashes Dust to Dust

Last he remembered was leaving the lab with a trail of dust leading from the secret elevator. The Royal scientist here threw him for a loop. She looked just like his bestest friend. But she wasn't. His friend was gone. This version was like a Alphys version of his Undyne. He missed them very very very much.

They were hiding in the old lab just like his friends did before they found him. At least these versions were happy now. They didn't have to live through this hell. 

The Hotel Resort was empty.

The Core was empty.

The Castle was empty... except for in the Judgment hall.

**"SANS/MENTAL"**

**LV 38**

 There were sounds. Sounds of fighting. He needed to help. 

Mental watched this time lines Human and Sans for a few minutes. This Sans looked like he was tiring already. Was this what happened to his brother? More than likely. He missed him. He couldn't wait to see him again. Maybe after this he could figure out that machine in the shed and call him. That sounds good. 

" _Kid, kiddo, buddy, *Huff* it's been what 200 tries do far?"_ The human started blankly.  _"Heh higher then? *Pant* Well now I'm to tired to count. I guess it's time for my special attack already, yeah you already know it.."_ Sans started to let the tiredness take him. He knew what happens next. The Human began to make their move, only to have their soul turned blue and a bone through the arm with the knife. Now dangling in the air the Human's blank face was now replaced with confusion as they looked to Sans. Only to see him starring behind them. 

" THAT WASN'T VERY NICENICE NICE" 

" _Pal I told yea to stay in the shed"_

" BUT ALL THOSE MONSTERS NEEDED NEEDED NEEEDED HELP!" 

" _You d i d n ' t "_ Sans practically hissed. The Human looked like they were about to say something but was stopped by as a bone attack was driven through them. The soul that was being held by magic was slowly starting to shatter apart. 

_" Buddy your really livin up to your new name... the kid will find a way back, but till then we have a few to T a l k about what'cha did. Yeah?"_

" BUT SANS... HEHHEH HEH STILL NOT USED TO IT, IT'S YOUR YOUR YOUR TURN TO BE HELPED BY THE MARVELOUS MENTAL!" A bone flew right at Sans clipping his side. 

**"SANS"**

*** HE KNOWS IT'S THE END FOR HIM... THIS TIME**

**HP .0005/1**

 " _Auuugh Fuck.... Why? Why are you doing this!?_ " Sans looked down at his blue hoodie counterpart, who was clutching his side while leaning against a wall. With a calm smile he answered "WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE PLEASE! MHEHEHE ISN'T IT OBVIOUS AS TO WHY, SILLY? I AMAMAM SAVING YOU! YOU WON'TWON'TWON'T BE ALONE ANYMORE! YOU'LL BE WITH YOUR BROTHER AGAIN! DON'T WORRY I WON'T LET ANYONE ELSE LEFT BE ALONE ETHER " With one more slash of his bone attack the other Sans turned to dust, much like most of the new Underground he found. Mental remembered why he did this. 

Leaving the Human's soul incased in the blue magic, it still slowly breaking down, leaving for the Throne room.

Who he assumes is the king was standing eith his back to him. Something seemed to dissappear before he turned " How odd... Oh Howdy! Sans is that you? You look quite odd, would you like some tea, it might help. I've heard some awful news as of late I've been meaning to talk to you about... Oh my I am dearly sorry I thought you were someone else.. that tea offer still stands young man." 

" HOW KIND BUT I SAD SAD SADLY MUST DECLINE, I'VE COME YOU HELP YOU!" Mental smiled widely at the king. The King's own smile faultered. Mental knew the King could feel something off about him. As the king began to move forward Mental sent out a large attack of spiked bones, immediately turning the King to dust. 

Some of the flowers before him began to part showing one with a young face almost looking like a younger version of the King

"See? I never betrayed you! It was all a trick, see? I was waiting to kill him for you! After all, it's me your best friend! I'm helpful, I can be useful to you I promise I won't get in your way I can help... I can... I can... Wait.. who are you?" The flowers face twisted horribly,  but that didn't affect Mental. Mental just sent a bone right through it, killing it quickly. 

**"SANS/MENTAL"**

**Lv 40**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeey so yeah... that happened. So Here's some good news, I'm going to start post this story on my Tumblr so Yaaaaay ! If anyone wants to ask questions or just talk message me there ( https://callacaptor.tumblr.com/ )  
> Oh hey I'm not dead btw XD sorry for taking so long.  
> Welp that part is done can you guess what happens next?~


	7. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New adventures

He knew that there was no one left. No one to talk to. Well at least until now. Wait did he just feel someone hug him? Mental just strugged it off as him projecting his wishes.

It was now a few hours since he 'Helped' the whole Underground. He could still feel his magic holding the slowly breaking soul, so he didn't have to worry about that. Now he had a new objective. Figuring out this machine. He remembered a lot from the book he had found in his Universe. After awhile things he wanted to remember, he remembered. He remembered everything he has ever read. It was both a blessing and a curse. It became very convenient at this time.

After pushing the buttons in the same order as he had seen his counter part do, a calling noise began to sound from the machine. Mental began to vibrate from excitement. The noise then stopped. The screen on the machine popped on showing just the orange hoodie wearing skeleton he wanted.

" Yell'o" 

"PAPY!" 

" Oh heeeeey, shi-oot shoot, I forgot what your agreed on name was." It sounded like he was still smoking those dog treats again. 

"MENTAL" Mental was grinning happily. "Oh yeeeah, so is that places Sans there? Need ta talk to 'im" Mental's smile dropped for a half second but was put right back on. " HE'S HE'S HE'S GONE" 

"Fu- Firetruck,  the kid come through?" Papyrus sobered up quickly. 

"YEAH" Mental nodded. 

"Crap uh, how bout we try and get you here, this timelines just about to make it to the surface.... and I'm sorry I freaked earlier. It's just... thats one of my worst fears, you being left all alone, cause I know sure as Hel- Hecky you hate being alone, and" The was a pause as Paprus rubbed the back of his neck. " it scared me to know you have all that LV... "Mental twitched a little " but your my bro, well another version of him, but we could help you, cause man I know you need it." Both of them looked like they were going to star crying. 

"I I I WOULD REALLY REALLY LIKE THAT PAPY... " 

"Hey Sa- Mental Mental, man I'm goin to have to remember that." Papyrus squinted a bit. "Oh hey I guess theres some differences,  but eh I guess I'll just call you both Sans when you get here. To lazy not to" Payrus chuckled. Mental cried and happily laughed. 

After that Papyrus talked Mental through the process of entering coordinates to his universe.

"And bam that should do it! Just press that button." Mental was just about to push. The button but was interrupted. "Oh hey before yea do that there should be a phone on the shelf behind you, this universes Sans made it for just this kinda reason, man I should prob' do that but eh later" He chuckled. 

"LAZY BONES!" Mental said with a caring tone. He then grabbed the phone which seemed to be a newer flip phone then his previous one. "Oh hey it should have my number in it, it's pretty neat. Can call anyone no matter where their at. Welp my job here is done, just gotta let my Sans know we're going to have a guest, see yea soon" They both waved at each other as the screen went off. A pang of something went through Mental's soul when Papyrus said ' his Sans'. He didn't know what it was. All he knew was, he was going to see his brother again.

Mental pushed the button.

For a second nothing happened. Then boom. The portal looked majorly different then the one he went through the first time. This one looked almost like a reflecting pond. Poking it with his gloved finger, the portal rippled. He squealed happily. "IT IT IT WORKED! I GET TO GO GO HOME!!" Mental was crying from happiness.

 He put the phone in his inventory with hid brothers hoodie. His brother would probably want it back when he got home. Mental knew Papyrus secretly hoarded many orange hoodie in his room, 'He must miss this one, it's the one he mostly wears.' Mental thought.

Stepping through the mirror, he could feel the difference between the universes instantly. They smelled different. Hmm this one smells like.. like not home.

Fully through the portal, he could tell why. This wasn't the place he wanted. Pulling the phone out he clicked Papyrus' number and waited. Hearing the dialing tone made him fidget what if he didn't really want him?

" Eeeehy you through yet bub?" 

"PAPY I I I THINK THIS IS THE WRONG PLACE"

"Shoot! Uh.. could you describe the place?"

Mental looked around. Being in the shed didn't help. Opening the shed he could now clearly see a dark almost scary forest. He wasn't afraid though.

"EVERYTHING LOOKS LOOKS LOOKS... HMM EDGY? IS THAT A THING?"

"Oh man.. heh your pretty on point, it seems your in ether Fell, SwapFell, or FellSwap. How bout you call me, when you meet your counter part, I'll need to talk to them. K?"

"OKIE DOKIE PAP! I'LL CALL CALL CALL YOU IN A LITTLE BIT!" The line went dead, how rude, but Paps did do that alot. 

Walking out of the shed a bone flew right past his head impaling it's self in the sheds side. " Eeeehy Pip-squeak wha'cha doin here again?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeehy so Wooot! New chapter out! Pretty happy with it! Hope all you peeps liked it! Yup it ended with a cliffhanger~ Muh HA HA HA!! Let me know what chu guys think!


	8. Did it hurt when you Fell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a Edgy Skelly's point of view....  
> Ooooh so many swears man

Sans had seen a lot of shit in his life, specially in a world where it was Kill or be Killed. Now if someone would have told him a crazy ass version of one of the most innocent monster that ever existed in the multiverse was going to try and kill him, he'd probably just laughed his ass off. But nah, here he was dodging a fuck ton of bone attacks focused on him. 

" Shit sHIT SHIT! BLUE CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" No one calmed down.

After around 10 minutes of dodging he was fed up. Sans was about to use his special attack when a phone went off.

" _Spooky, scary skeletons_  
_Send shivers down your spine_  
_Shrieking skulls will shock your soul_  
_Seal your doom tonight~"_

The attacks stopped. 

"  _Spooky, scary skeletons_  
_Speak with such a screech_  
_You'll shake and shudder in surprise_  
_When you hear these zombies shriek~_ "

There was a sound of annoyance.

" _We're so sorry, skeletons_  
You're so misundersto-"

Panting he looked up and saw 'Blue' answer a flip phone. " PAPYRUS PLEASE TELL TELL TELL ME THAT YOU DIDN'T SET SUCH A RING TONE TONE TONE" Sans could barely hear the reply. "HE'S A VERY SWEARY VERSION" There was mubling from the phone. "RED SWEATER WITH YELLOW FLOOF" He could distinctly hear laughing. "I CALL IT FLOOF SO SO SO SHUSH" It was back to mumbles again."SUUUURE PAPY" There was more noise from the other side of the phone. "OKAY OKAY OKAY" Well that was new. Weird. Blue, well the one he knew, didn't have a speech impediment. 

This 'Blue' even looked slightly different, more... crazed? Speaking of that crazed someone, said person was making their way towards him with the phone held out towards himself. "Uuuuh?" 'Blue' looked to be disgruntled.

"PAPPY WANTS WANTS WANTS TO TALK TO YOU" There was definite annoyance. With a quirked eyebrow (eyebone?) Sans excepted the phone. " Hello?" 

 "Heeeeeeeey Red mah man" Ugh this guy.

"What'cha want Stretch?" He really didn't want to deal with this shit right now.

 "Wow straight to the point, you wound me Red. You can't still be mad about that whole ghost peppers in the mustrard thing are yea?"

"HELL FUCKING YEAH I AM! I'M STILL FINDING THAT SHIT IN RANDOM ASS PLACES!!" 'Blue' was now looking at him with a empty smile. "Uhh, sooo your bro's here?" Damn that looks creepy.

"Mental" 

"You callin me names of all people bish?!" 

"Nope, thats the lil guy's name"

"I guess that makes sense? The guy's crazy ass kept fucking attacking me."

"Really?" "Really" The now discovered named skeleton, was just watching him intently. 

"So Stretch, why's he here?"

"Oh shit yeah, messed up on a number when putting it in the Machine, could he use yours? I'll send yea the correct coordinates." 

Mental still was just... starring. "Yep yup, as soon as I get those numbers! Definitely then, that exact damn moment, he's pretty fucking creepy, and that me sayin so." The Edgy Sans began to heavily sweat seeing a COMPLETELY FUCKING CREEPY EXPRESSION on Mental's face.

" Ehy he's not that bad man juuust, um.. interesting?... I'll send the digits in a few, gotta take care of something real quick." The was a banging sound on the other side of the phone be for it cut out. 

"HI HI HI! YOUR ANOTHER VERSION OF ME! I HOPE YOUR YOUR YOUR NOT LIKE THE LAST ONE YOUR MORE SWEARY. THE OTHER ONE.. HE WAS KIND OF OF OF A MEANIE BUT I DID HELP HIM.. OH OH OH DO YOU NEED HELP?" Now he could see at least some similarities to Blue. Well he atleast wasn't as creeped out as before.

"Yeeeah nah, I'm good. Shit, my bro's going to be home soo-" 

"SANS, WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR LAZY ASS, YOU NEVER FUCKING WENT TO YOUR POST!" 

Mental looked like he was torn between cringing or something else. "Oh shit" His brother might be pissed about this. If Mental's first reaction of him was anything to go by, there was going to be a problem.


	9. Ashes Ashes we all fall down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A veeeery pissed off Mental is not a good Mental, Mental has a breakdown, a whole lot of angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An alternative chapter name 'Yea done fucked up'

 Mental could tell he didn't like this Universe. First he was attacked for no reason, then there was ALL THAT SWEARING! He was fine when his Papyrus slipped up a bit, he was at least trying to not swear around him, but this Sans. He made him pretty angry. The guy didn't even try. He would have punished this Sans but he needed him to get back to his brother. His brother told him this place was called UnderFell.

"SANS, WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR LAZY ASS, YOU NEVER FUCKING WENT TO YOUR POST!" Mental twitched. It would seem he might not like this Papyrus version.... Ok that's a lie. He was a version of his brother.

"Oh shit"

"DAMNIT SANS, I KNOW I HEARD YOU AROUND HERE!" 

"Shit, Boss uh.. I can explain this. Yea remember that one guy" 

"VERY DISCRIPTIVE SANS" 

Mental was now trying to calm himself. Trying being the key word.

" Ok you remember that weird version of you named Stretch? In the orange hoodie" 

" OH YEAH, THAT LAZY ASS" Mental was fuming. 

" Well I guess a crazy ass version of his bro's here and he's leaving soon nothin to worry about boss" This Sans looked like he was sweating heavier then earlier.

A volatile feeling filled the whole area. 

"YOU BOTH SHOULD SHOULD SHOULD REALLY WATCH WHAT YOU SAY" Mental's whole body twitched. He now had this universes Papyrus' attention.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, TELLING ME WHAT TO DO YOU TINY PATHETIC WELP" Wasting no time this Papyrus pulled him into an encounter. 

**"PAPYRUS/EDGE"**

**LV 5**

**HP 1000/1000**

**AT 50 (8)   EXP: 12**

**DF 30 (14)**

**WEAPON: NONE**

**ARMOR: ROYAL GUARD ARMOR**

***HE IS TERRIFIED**

 The Edgy Papyrus did look terrified. Mental's stats were on display.

 **"** **SANS/MENTAL"**

**LV 40**

**HP 12,000/12,000**

**AT 500 (40)   EXP: N/A**

**DF 90 (40)**

**WEAPON: UNKNOWN**

**ARMOR: HAND MADE ARMOR OUTFIT**

*** WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE OR ELSE**

* * *

Sans could tell tell something was wrong. He might not be able to see his Boss and Mental's encounter screens, he could see Papyrus' horrified look. 

Seeing his brother scramble out of the encounter only added on to his suspicion.

"I-I AM VERY SORRY FOR MY RASH BEHAVIOR AND STRONG LANGUAGE SIR. IF THERE IS POSSIBLY ANYTHING TO MAKE IT UP FOR MY MISTAKE PLEASE LET ME KNOW IMMEDIATELY! I MUST GO MAKE A CALL NOW." Papyrus then fled.

"What the fuck?" 

"HE WAS JUST JUST JUST APOLOGIZED FOR HIS UN-NEEDED FOUL FOUL FOUL LANGUAGE, I WOULD LIKE AN APOLOGY ALSO, PLEASE. YOU YOU YOU NEVER KNOW IF THERE ARE CHILDREN AROUND." Mental crossed his arms and gave the Edgy Sans an expecting look. 

Sans was furious. 

"Why the ever loving fuck would I apologize to YOU! You come here attack me! Then do something to my bro! What kinda shit for brains are you! Did your asshole of a brother put you up to this!? I swear the next time I see his ass around here I'm fucking dusting him!" Sans then started to throw a barrage fast bone attacks. Not reacting fast enough two attacks hit mental right on the bottom of his eye sockets, chipping them a little. 

Mental was ENRAGED. He began to feel almost numb. Orange, blue, and white attacks were thrown at Sans all at once, not giving him a chance. 

**"SANS/RED"**

**HP .006**

One last blow and he was gone.

Things became blurry for Mental until he fully blacked out. When he regained consiousness he was was covered in dust and was sitting in a empty throne room. 

"NONONONO NONO NoNonOnO! IT IT IT HAD TO BE THE HUMAN... IT HAD HAD HAD TO TO TO BE... I WOULD NEVER NEVER NEVER JUST... THEY DIDN'T NEED HELP YET.. THE HUMAN WILL PAY PAY PAY!!" If it wasn't for the human he would be home. Everyone would be safe. His brother making bad jokes and being lazy. Him training to be in the royal guard and listening to Nabstabot. His bestest friend finally confessing her love for her fishy crush. Everyone on the surface. Being free. Seeing the stars. 

He needed to stop them. 

 

 

A flip phone layed in the snow ringing an annoying ringtone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha ha.... uh well then ;_;  
> Next chapter will be the end of his adventure of UnderFell and Mental finding his way to a different universe. I'm also going to have a point where you guys find out what happened during Mental's black out and whats going to happen with the Human  
> Hope you liked the angsty chapter! Tell me what you peeps think!


	10. Fell over the Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out what happened after Mental blacks out all from the point of view of our lovely Edgy Papyrus, then back to Mental at the very end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooh this is the longest chapter YET! Yaaaaay! At a 1098 words!! Sadly can't say all chapters are going to be that long '-_- ....  
> ENJOY THE ANGST!

 "I-I AM VERY SORRY FOR MY RASH BEHAVIOR AND STRONG LANGUAGE SIR. IF THERE IS POSSIBLY ANYTHING TO MAKE IT UP FOR MY MISTAKE PLEASE LET ME KNOW IMMEDIATELY! I MUST GO MAKE A CALL NOW." Papyrus then fled.

Papyrus didn't know what to do. This.. thing, is to powerful. There had never been a monster recorded with a LV over 15, and that was including all the pre-war monsters. As much as he hated it, he had to inform Undyne. Those mosters had all gone insane and have had to be put down, except the few who had somehow gotten through it.

Pulling out his phone he observed his area, no one around. Punching in a number then pressed the call button. 

"Heeey Papyrus you bastard, this better be good." A anime theme could be heard in the background. 

"UNDYNE YOU KNOW I WOULD ONLY CALL YOU IF NEEDED, AND AS MUCH AS I HATE TO SAY IT, BUT THIS IS SAID NEED" His voice  still sounded a bit shaken. 

Undyne instantly turned serious."Payrus you alone right now?" 

"YES"

"Shit Pap what happened to get you this fucked up?" There was the worry. It always had to be hidden in this world. 

"I-IT SEEMED.. I ENCOUNTERED A MONSTER WITH A VERY HIGH LV UNDYNE. IT-IT WAS TERRIBLE. IT... SHIT I LEFT SANS WITH IT!!" He felt pure unadulterated horror. His brother only had 10 Hp, and from the stats he saw Sans wouldn't last long even with his dodging skills. 

 "Paps calm down, you might not know it but your bro is a pretty tough fucker when he wants ta be." 

"UNDYNE YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND.. THAT... THINGS LV.. IT WAS 40" He was rushing back to the area he left his brother and that thing at.

" Pap you... have to be shitting me. That's impossible. Thats... you would have to have killed like the whole underground to get that much.. Papyrus what is your exact location?"

"I AM HEADING TO THE BACK OF MY HOUSE AS WE SPEAK." 

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Her voice became muffled but he could still make out her yelling to Alphys to check the monitors, then the phone cut out. 

Searching the area, he didn't see his brother. Dialing his brothers number he hit the call button. 

There was a muffled ringing. The nearby area seem to darken to him in his panic. The ground was tore up horrendously. Scraps of what... seemed... to... be a hoodie. A familiar hoodie. There was grey ash all over it.. It wasn't ash, it was dust. 

He didn't care who saw him crying. His brother, his only family was gone forever... He kneeled on the ground pulling the what was left of the tattered hoodie to his chest. 

Papyrus cried for a few minutes before pulling calming himself. He then got up and put on the hoodies remains. He would grieve some more later. He now had to do his job.

Where the hell was Undyne? She should have fucking been here by now. 

Calling her didn't help, she didn't answer. Hopefully Alphys answers. She did.

"ALPHYS WHERE THE FUCK IS UNDYNE"

"...Shes.... sh-shes gone.. dust" There was sobbing then silence and a thud. A crunch then silence as the phone went out. He tried every contact in his phone.

No one answered.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT" Papyrus dropped the phone in frustration. Picking it up, he then headed to see if there still could be anyone in Snowdin. 

There was no one..

He then went to check to see if there was a sentry that hasn't left yet.

There was no one. 

He had found a odd flip phone, but it seemed like it was dead.

A loud crack and the sound of something heavy being pushed could be heard. Rushing to its source Papyrus almost tripped over himself. He didn't want to be alone.. even if it was someone he didn't know. Papyrus was to afraid.

The noise lead him straight to the ruins old doors. 

Peaking out from the slightly opened door was... what was that? It must of been a weird type of monster. That didn't matter. It was a child and he needed to protect them. 

"YOUNG ONE I MUST RECOMMEND VERY VERY MUCH THAT YOU STAY THERE...THERE IS SOME THING VERY DANGEROUS ON THE LOSE AT THIS MOMENT IN TIME... W-WOULD YOU ALLOW ME IN PLEASE?... I WOULD RATHER NOT BE ALONE RIGHT NOW." The small monster child gave him a worried look and nodded.

Papyrus silently followed the child down a long purple hallway. " I NEVER KNEW THERE WAS OTHER MONSTERS IN THE RUINS... " 

A rush of heat came flying towards him, but was blocked by a red bone. 

" I must insist that you LEAVE now stranger" A stern feminine voice. 

"MA'AM I MUST INSIST I TALK TO YOU IMMEDIATELY..." He glanced to the child. " ALONE" 

A tall goat women with short horns appeared. She was wearing a black dress with the monster kingdoms symbol. 

 Before he had the chance to say anything further a splintered bone went straight into the poor women's chest, turning her to dust. Her soul floated there for a second, then shattered.

He would never get the look of shock and terror she had before she dusted. The child looked on with almost the same look. 

Rushing for the child, Papyrus was suddenly pulled back by something around his neck.

"SHHH SHHH SHHH I I I AM SO SO SO SORRY, I'LL MAKE MAKE THINGS RIGHT. YOU'LL BE WITH YOUR BROTHER SOON SOON SOON." Things began to fade from his vision as he felt his legs give way to dust. The last thing he remembered was seeing was what looked like a orange hoodie string tightening around his neck, then void. 

* * *

Mental felt really terrible. He had to kill this Papyrus, he had to. He was with his brother now. 

Holding the humans soul in the container, he walked through the Snowdin Forest heading back to the Machine. He was thankful enough to find his aaand the other Sans' phone. Now he had the proper numbers and could finally go home. He really missed him brother. 

Setting the machine up was easy. Mental remembered every step from the first universe he visited Sans. Freeing the human's soul, he then sent a jagged bone spike right through it, making it crack and fade away. Now that the portal was up, he had hope again. Mental was so excited to see  _his_ brother. 

  **Lv 72**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp he's off to a new AU is it the right one? If it is how would 'his' brother react to all that LV? Do I need to stop questioning myself? Yes? Ok XD Hope you enjoyed this Angsty chapter!


	11. Close yet so far

He hoped he had gotten the numbers right. Things were hard to properly see through the shattered screen of his dark counterpart's phone. 

Stepping through the portal, he noticed two things. One he felt a strong energy rush through the universe he was leaving and two things looked to be.... the same? The portal closed behind him suddenly before he could confirm it. From what he remembered things looked to be less dusty then when he left the other side of the portal, so this place must be at least a bit different. It looked to Mental that he was near the back of a house again. It looked almost like the previous universe's. That wasn't important right now. Mental needed to charge his phone in order to talk to his brother again. He really really missed him. 

Going to the front of the house, he checked to see if the door was unlocked, and much to his dismay it wasn't. Using an attack he broke the lock and opened the front door. Mental was then hit with a huge feeling of noslogia. Everything in here looked almost exactly like his home, just a different color scheme. Opening the the table near the front door, ignoring the pet rock surrounded by metal shavings, he searched and found a phone charging cord that worked. Finding an outlet behind the couch, Mental plugged his flip phone in. Now all he had to do was wait. 

It was after 20 minutes of nothing until something happened. 

The broken door slowly opened and then there was an exasperated sigh. Mental rushingly hid the phone behind the couch.  "M'lord we've talked about this before you can't always destroy the.. front.. door.." The voce was deep and a bit raspy. The two of them stared at each other. Eye to eye. 

There standing there was a Papyrus. Not his Papyrus but a Papyrus none the less. This one looked a bit like that Edgy Papyrus but he had a gold tooth and had a different outfit, an orange sweater, black jeans and boots, plus a short fur lined black jacket. 

"You are not M'lord" His head cocked to the side, almost like a puppy. "UM... I I I AM VERY VERY VERY SORRY I WAS IN NEED OF A PHONE CHARGER AND AND AND... I FOUND ONE..?" The odd Papyrus right next to him and just sat on the couch and patted the cushion next to him. "OKAY..?" Mental just sat down a little confused but he just went with it. "SO SO SO WHAT DO I... OH." This Papyrus was asleep. He really reminded Mental of a puppy. Now seeing this sleeping Papyrus, he was reminded of how he hadn't slept in a veeery long time. Drowsiness then hit him full force and he fell asleep. 

 After what seemed to be hours, Mental woke up to the sound of yelling. Now fully awake he became aware of being surrounded by warmth. His eyes now focused enough he could now see the odd Papyrus cuddling him to his chest. The yelling was now getting louder and sounding like it was getting closer. Mental didn't like it. 

The front door was slammed open. "MUTT WHERE ARE YOU! I TOLD YOU TO MEET ME AT YOUR SENTRY STATION AT EXACTLY 1 O'CLOCK!" This Papyrus was still asleep somehow. This version of him looked like an evil version of himself. " GET YOUR USELESS ASS UP AND OUT OF THIS HOUSE MUTT!" Mental didn't know if he should be glad the puppy Papyrus was shielding him from the evil him's view or not. 

This Papyrus was now awake and was stiff. Sitting up with Mental still in his arms he stood up from the couch and was now face to face with the evil berry Sans. All this was done silently and seemed to be done in a almost automatic way. 

" WHO THE ACTUAL FUCK IS THAT MUTT?! LETTING POTENTIALLY FILTHY THINGS IN THE HOUSE LIKE THAT?! GET THE HRLL OUT OF THE HOUSE AND DON'T COME BACK!" "Yes M'lord" was the only answer from this Papyrus, he showed no resistance and just walked out the house. 

Mental was seething. He was borderline blacking out from rage, but was calmed down by this universe's Papyrus patting him on his head. "He doesn't mean it, he always comes and finds me eventually." Mental couldn't tell if he was telling him to calm him or just telling himself. 

This Papyrus... he was now his, and Mental would not share. 

* * *

In a place somewhere unknown by many a being watched on."Well how interesting this Blueberry version is quite interesting. He might just be the one I need. Heh heh" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh well wonder who that is~  
> Oh hey hope your wondering why Mental becameso attached so quick ~ that's going to be important later on! Other than that stuff hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Oh Oh Oh! Hope you had a good Memorial day if you celebrate it, if not hope you had a good day! Tell me who you think the mystery observer might be!


	12. Calm then the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's not deeeead! Meee! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! My girlfriend came in for summer break all the way from Cali to Michigan, and before that it was my finals. Welp hope this chapter was worth the wait!

The puppy Papyrus still held him in his arms as they both sat in silence behind the house. He sat smoking a clove smelling cigarette and Mental sat there not minding the scent, and trying to think of what to do now. Somehow sensing this the Papyrus shifted a bit. 

"M'lord'll get over, like I said he doesn't mean it. This ain't the first time" This Papyrus took in a big drag of the cigarette and blow it the opposite direction of Mental. The calm Mental previously had, was slowly chipping away. He didn't like what he was hearing at all. If he read the situation right... this Papyrus was treated just like a dog. A literal pet. He would never do that to Papyrus. He would make things right. 

After twenty minutes of the two cuddling each other, the Papyrus was asleep and Mental now could make things right. Lifting the sleeping Papyrus' arm off him was a challenge. After what felt like 50 tries he finally made it out of the boney embrace. 

Mental checked to make sure this Papyrus was still asleep, seeing he was, he then made his was towards the  _bad_ him's house. Following the foot prints in the snow he made it back to the front of the cold home. He would not stand for anyone hurting someone in such a way. He never did that to anyone.

 Getting back in was very easy. The door had not been fixed and was now wide open. Hearing one sided yelling, Mental quitely walked in closer. He could now tell that the  _bad_ him was on the phone. 

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE, HE WILL NOT BE MY RESPONSIBILITY!" Mental could hear a familiar mumble from the other side of the phone, looking closer it was his phone. That him was talking to HIS brother so rudely! How dare he!

Silently walking into the room with his counterpart in it, he saw that he was not looking in his direction. " I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED AND I DON'T CARE, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THIS MACHINE YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT IS!" There was a response. " NO I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU ARE! THIS HAS BEEN A COMPLETE WASTE OF MY TIME!" The phone was hung up and tossed at the wall. Catching the phone with his magic before it made contact, Mental made an audible, almost animalistic growl. 

 Seeming to hear the growl the darker looking him turned and looked him straight in the eye sockets. For Mental things became very blurry and red.

* * *

 HA! It didn't seem that he needed to plant the thought of attacking this universe's Sans. Watching the whole fight was very entertaining! He hadn't felt this way in what felt like eons! 

Looking in from what could only discribed as an pitch black world, the being watched at Mental seemed to turn into a vicious beast. Mental's opponent looked to slowly tire and realize just how point less to fight back was. It was refreshing to the observer. He hadn't seen anything much like this before, the closest would have to be with that Murder Sans he had seen, but this THIS held a beauty to it. The fight continued through pure malice! The Sans would be an excellent addition to his plan. 

The current Sans collapsed into dust.

* * *

 

 Mental seemed to snap back into his mind as the last attack brought down the dark him. 

"Oh no No NO nO NO NO nO" he kept repeating. The puppy Papyrus would, not be happy. At all.

Oh star what had he done. 

" M'lord I seem to have lost... M'lord?" The Papyrus looked to the pile of dust with the purple bandana, then looked to Mental with a betrayed look. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh man >:) Shit hit the fan, please comment what y'all think might happen or what you think about this chapter!!


	13. Distrust to dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey it's definitely been quite awhile heh heh... well uh that's mostly due to school and some was due to brainstorming plus... anime.  
> Sorry if this chapter is short.... can't promise that the next one won't be ether -^- but here it is!! Hope you enjoy!

"M'lord I seem to have lost the.... M'lord?"

He couldn't believe it. His brother... the dust on the ground. Right in front of his brother's blue doppelganger. He had been betrayed. Things now became clearer to him. He had been so stupid to just trust this brother look a like. Down here it was killed or be killed. He now knew it and felt it within his soul fully.

Papyrus then began to attack blindly in his grief-stricken state. 'Maybe this skeleton would have the mercy to kill me. All I ever knew was now gone. There's really no point anymore...none...' That was on repeated in his skull as he kept attacking.

The other skeleton looked shocked and saddened, but then seemed to just go blank as Papyrus started to bring out his blasters. He kept dodging and dodging and dodging. Then... he attacked. It felt like the world froze. Papyrus began choking. Choking on his own dust. He looked down to his chest and saw a long sharp bone piercing right through it. Right into Papyrus' soul. '...I can now be with my brother...'  With the last of his energy Papyrus gave the other skeleton a smile. His soul then shattered 

"Thank y-you" Papyrus raspyly said before he sunk into oblivion.

* * *

It... it happened again. The puppy Papyrus.. he was his... his. Now the new Papyrus was gone. Turned to dust. Another one gone. Everyone was always leaving him. No one ever stayed anymore. It was their fault that... that CHILDS FAULT! They were the reason his Pappy was gone... GoNe GOONE

* * *

The being watched on as his new project, seemed to fall deeper into hopelessness. 'Good, but if he keeps this up he might just dust himself if he keeps that up' going to make his move but stopped when a energy washed over him. It was one of pure hate. The being grinned, this was perfect. He continued to watch on as this odd Blue version, continued to 'help' the rest of the Swapfell's underground, looking for the human child. He could use that to his advantage. The being's grin grew. 

 


	14. Nowhere man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey oh I'm back!! Took me long enough I know ,X3 Lotta stuff happened between this update and last chapter, mostly good stuff luckily, been busy with work, school, and now my art career! Other then that Hope you like this chapter!! Enjoy!

**LV 93**

* * *

 

He was worried, actually beyond worried. No one's been answering. He must of called Mental around 40 to 50 times now. Orange had no idea if it had anything to do with that rude voice he still couldn't place, or if something else happened. All he knew was he would need to bring in reinforcements. 

"Hey ink I need a favor" 

* * *

"He he he's going to be very angry with me me me now..." Staring at his phone he felt major anxiety seeing all 90 missed calls flashing on it. His brother was going to hate him.. maybe if he called back? But he would then have to explain how he  _helped_ everyone here and everyone before... he was his brother though, Papyrus would understand. After 5 minutes of working up the courage Mental pressed the call button. 

"Holy shit! You called back! Are okay?! Did that guy I heard before hurt you?! Just fuck man...", a deep sigh can be heard " bro you really scared me man." Mental tears up a little. " BRO-BRO-BROTHER!" Mental coughs a bit due not talking for so long. " I'm I'm I'm really sorry brother my phone died died died." His voiced wavered a bit at that. "Hey now you can't control that, I'm just glad you called back. I have a friend here who's going to come and pick you up we just need to find out where you are okay?" He smiled at the worried tone, he hadn't heard that in a very very long time. "Yup Yup Yup of course!" Mental heard Papyrus sigh. "Can you describe the people? Like how they acted?" "Oh oh oh that's easy! Well there was was was a person who looked like me but was really really mean, and and and a Papyrus who acted like a puppy! He looked looked looked a lot like you!" A different voice could be heard in the background on Payrus' end" Yeah ink I think that's where he is, hey Mental just stay where your at my friends going to be on his way to you real soon okay? I'm gonna have to get going, I'm getting you a room ready, see yeah real soon Mental" 

Mental grinned happily as he looked at the now dark screened phone, he was finally going home, to  _his_ brother, but the whole conversation struck a cord with him, not once did Papyrus call him Bro. The orange hoodie string around his left wrist began to lightly burn. 

* * *

 Nearby the being watched and listened to the whole conversation. His plans would have to go into action now or his opportunity would be lost. 

Walking into the open towards his target he began to speak "Hey there buddy I'm....."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUAHAHAHAHA A CLIFFHANGER!! Lol looks like you'll finally find out who's the mysterious Nowhere man, trying to get to Mental, next chapter!


	15. A favor almost returned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeelloo guess who's back!! *points to self* This writer!! So sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! Warning this chap is just full of angst. Just so you know~ Hope you enjoy it though

Ink knew he owed this Swap Papyrus a favor.. but his request might not have been the best. This new AU Sans, he was now on his way to get, no one knew anything about them, he checked. That's what confused him. Him, Ink, couldn't find a AU. Not just that, but also the way Stretch described the new Sans' situation as 'pretty fucked up and been through some genocide runs'... that kind of thing never ends well. That kind of trauma stays with someone, possibly causing insanity. 

This new Sans, there definently is something going to be wrong with him.

* * *

 Walking into the open towards his target he began to speak.

"Hey there buddy I'm Nightmare, but you can just call me Night for now. I've been watching you kid and I think I can help you find what you want if you help me get what I want" He smirks and holds a arm dripping in a tar like substance, to the now wide eye socketed Mental Berry. 

"Oh Hi Hi Hi Mr.Nightmare sir! I'm not not not to sure if I can hElp h _elp_ help you, my bro bro brother is having someone come and pick pick pick me up and take me home! Maybe you could could could ask my Brother for help, he's really really really smart" Mental grinned at the new comer. 

Nightmare's grin grew just a bit. "But buddy I thought your brother was dust?" Mental's smile went rigid. 

"I I I... don't know what your talking about he's he he's waiting for me right at home home HoM _E!"_ Mental's pupils shrink and the orange hoodie draw string seems to itch on his wrist. 

" I could bring him back for you, all I need is your help and after, your brother and aaall your friends would be brought back~pluuuss what do you think would happen if he found out about all those poor souls you helped? Do you think he would under stand?" Nightmare's grin grew sharp and his eyes seemed to pierce right through Mental.

"If you really think that he's your  _real_ brother why not call and ask him?~" 

Mental pulls the phone out, his hands shaking. Pressing the call button he waits.

Ring....

Ring...

Ring...

Ri- " HEY HO THIS IS THE LAZY BONES PAPYRUS' PHONE!"...Silence.

" IS THIS A PRANK CALL? BROTHER IS THAT YOU? YOU KNOW I DON'T APPROVE OF SUCH JESTS! OR ARE YOU A FREIND?" ...More silence.

" OH HOW RUDE OF ME THIS IS THE MAGNIFICENT SANS SPEAKING! MY BROTHER LEFT HIS PHONE ON THE COUCH AFTER HE LEFT TO TALK TO THAT WEIRD COLORFUL SKELETON! WOULD YOU LIKE TO LEAVE A MESSAGE I CAN ALSO RUN THE PHONE RIGHT TO HI-" Mental hit the end call button. 

His whole body was shaking now. "ha ha hA HA HA H _A HA HA_ You you you were right. I almost almost almost  _forgot_ my Pappy is gone... but you said you could bring him bAck ba _ck BACK right?"_ His whole face was now blank as he looked at Nightmare, if it were anyone else they might have ran. 

"Of course I can bring him back.~ All I need from you in return is to work with me and a few of my friends do, as you put it, '  _Help'_ other universes. Do we have a deal?~" 

Mental just stared for a moment...

"Yes we we we do" 

* * *

 Ink just stared at the two figures from behind a close by bush. This was going to be a big problem, he new this new San's was going to be trouble. The Swap Papyrus was going to be pissed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooo boy wow uh so that happened the mysterious stalker is revealed and is offering to restore the dead yikes welp we'll just have to see where this goes now~


	16. Awkward phone call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooo boy!! A new chapter!! Holy crap so I had a crap ton of help for ideas for my story from Amythefangirlsfangirl she's helped me a WHOOOLE lot with planning where I'm taking this story!

 Ink really didn't want to have to be the one to make this call, especially to Stretch.. with news like this. Unfortunately.... he was the only one who could. It looked like this Mental Sans had Nightmare's interest. That never was good. 

* * *

 Mental wasn't really sure what to do anymore. This new person might just be lying to him but there was the chance of him not. This person also showed him just how naive he was for believing that, that Papyrus was  _his_ brother. He really hoped Nightmare wasn't lying. 

"So what do you say? Are you in?" Nightmare starts to look a little bit irritated. " Or would you like to wait for that friend of that Swap Pap's to come and get you." Nightmare almost snaps a bit while looking around with paranoia. 

* * *

Maybe he could have someone else tell Stretch?.. He could ask Error to, but he would then probably have to bribe him. Wait didn't Error sometimes work with Nightmare? Crap he was out then.

* * *

 "I... can can can we talk about what I would be be be doing? I know you want want want me for something..." Mental just stares at Nightmare blankly. 

Nightmare blinked quickly, a bit surprised. "Hm yes we can, but would you mind if we moved locations? You never know who's watching." 

Mental narrowed his eyes. "Why why why would that matter?" 

Nightmare huffed a bit and practically hissed, " We can talk about this somewhere else, let's just say I don't get along with everyone and leave it at that." 

 Mental gave him a disapproving look, and Nightmare rolled his eyes and just shrugged it off while calming down a bit, hardly looking ashamed. 

"Fine fine fine, should we leave a note for the one who's supposed to pick pick pick me up? It would be be be very rude just to do that that that."

"You can just call that Papyrus later and have him tell them sorry, we really need to go" Nightmare quickly said.

He then snapped his fingers and a big rip appeared, big enough for them to go through. A cool breeze could be felt coming through it.

"Come on then we don't have all day." Nightmare motioned to the portal and Mental took a few hesitant steps towards it. 

* * *

 

Maybe Ink could somehow convince... CRAP was that a portal! 

"CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP" Ink quickly stood up from his hiding spot. Trying just a bit to quickly and forgetting about the bush, Ink fell straight on his face. Scrambling up he made a dash to the now closing portal. 

"WAAA-Erk!!" He tried yelling but was interrupted by an explosion of ink from his mouth.

Wiping the ink from his mouth he just stood there for a second "... What was I doing.... OH CRAP NO NO NO NO NO" 

There was no trace that there ever was a portal. 

* * *

Walking through the portal was chilling hearing what sounded like yelling didn't really help. 

"Did you you you hear something"

"No

"Okay okay Okay"

On the other side of the portal was a mostly black office.

" I keep telling them to stop fucking messing with the fan!" The breeze stopped after Nightmare aggressively turn the fan off. 

"Now let's get back to business"

* * *

 "Ink you had one job man.. damnit of all the people... it just had to be HIM, it just had to be Nightmare!!"

Ink really wished he had someone else give Stretch the bad news.  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeehy found out I really suck at posting pics on mobile so I'm posting from my computer! Hopefully the picture shows for you!


End file.
